darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Charley Born-In-Flames
Personality Charly comes off as pretty friendly and upbeat, always ready to share a story. She's always willing to check up on others and make sure they are alright, although not excessively, as people are more than able to come to her if they need some help. She has trouble keeping her nose out of things, and is always trying to pry more information out of people, but doesn't appreciate it when other people do the same to her. Despite her approachability, however, she is very willing to get into an argument with someone, especially if it conflicts with her cause or worldview. She's a fighter, and isn't one to exactly step down or mince words. She has tact, however, and knows sometimes it's best to let someone down easy. She likes recognition, and enjoys it when people let her know that she's done a good job. She sometimes goes out of her way to make sure she takes more of a hit than the rest of her pack - if she can martyr herself a little bit, it means that others will take less of a blow, at least in her eyes. Physical Description You see a woman in her early 20s with a bored but cheerful look on her face. Her ice blue eyes are framed with plucked, high arched eyebrows, and eyeliner done in a cats eye pattern. Her features are angular, with high cheekbones, a thin nose, and a pointy chin. Her hair is jet black and kept shaved close, except for some long, sweeping bangs over her forehead. She has an industrial on her right ear, as well as intricate bone earrings in her stretched ears. Her soft, thin lips have snakebite piercings. She is wearing a tank top with a graphic design of a crescent moon under a cropped leather jacket. A few wooden necklaces hang from her neck. Her thin fingers have black painted nails, and she is wearing fingerless gloves. On her hips are black skinny jeans, with a studded belt through their loops. On her feet are knee high laced boots with a slight heel. She has a small black backpack on her back with a tin cup hanging off of it, as well as an old m14 with a few symbols carved into the stock and a hawk feather hanging off a leather strap near the front sight. Sheet ; Freebies Spent 6 on 3 Gnosis Spent 2 on 2 Rage Spent 3 on 3 Willpower Spent 2 on 1 Stealth Spent 2 on 1 Occult Spent 2 on 1 Politics Spent 2 on 1 Larceny Spent 2 on 1 Demolitions Spent 2 on 1 Marksmanship Spent 4 on 2 Subterfuge Spent 1 on 1 Rites Spent 2 on 1 Insight Spent 2 on 1 Garou Lore Spent 3 on Merit: Natural Channel Bought Flaw: Slip Sideways for 1 Bought Flaw: No Partial Transformation for 1 Bought Flaw: Addiction (Cigarettes) for 1 Bought Flaw: Intolerance (Police) for 1 Spent 2 on 1 Cosmology Spent 2 on 1 Drive Expertise and Specialties Drive: Cars Marksmanship: Rifles Performance: Guitar Lore: Garou Merits and Flaws Merit: Natural Channel (3 pt) Flaw: Slip Sideways (1 pt) Flaw: No Partial Transformation (1 pt) Flaw: Addiction (Cigarettes) (1 pt) Flaw: Intolerance (Police) (1 pt) Backgrounds Rites 3 Fetish 2 Resources 1 History Charley grew up in a small apartment in Detroit, Michigan. Her father never held a stable job and her mother was a stay at home mom. Her father ended up regressing more and more into his alcoholism and abused her and her mother, until her mother seeked a divorce when Charley was 12. When she was 13, she was caught kissing another girl at school, and her mother had her sent to a Catholic reform school. They tried to "cure" her of her homosexuality by subjecting her to abuse. Over a break between 8th and 9th grade, her father ended up paying a visit to her and her mother, drunk and carrying a shotgun. The beast snapped inside of Charley, and she ended up tearing her father and mother to shreds. She woke up in an alley covered in her parents blood and her own vomit. She was later found by a Bone Gnawer named "Sleeps-in-Darkness", a woman a few years her senior, who ended up introducing her to her pack . They showed her the ropes and got her into contact with a few members of the Black Furies tribe. After finding her tribe, she ended up settling at the Motor City caern, a small Bone Gnawer enclave in Detroit. She spent a few years there, learning the ways of the Garou as well as her ancestry. It was there she met another Black Fury named Anita, who ended up taking her to Mexico, to assist the Garou and human freedom fighters in their revolt in a small territory in the country, in the summer of 2006. In the initial days of the revolt, before any insurrectionary actions had broken out, she spent her days helping the populace and building a strong community, especially amongst the women. With her way with words and silver tongue, she helped build bridges that were far crumbled in the community, as well as helping to mend any conflicts. Those same skills would help her dodge the authorities and create the air of being "just another traveller" to those that would seek to stop her and her fellow insurrectionaries. Charley ended up siding with Garou-aided anarchists and indigenous activists, and she learned insurrectionary tactics there. She not only assassinated Pentex-bought mercenaries, but also aided her pack, "Los Lobos Rebeldes" with demolitions projects and monkeywrenching. She earned her deed name "Born-in-Flames" after a particularly hairy escape from a detonating Pentex manufacturing plant. Her pack has to make its escape from overwhelming Black Spiral Dancer adversaries, and Charley knew she had to stay behind so her packmates could escape. Her packmates thought she was a goner after the entire factory detonated, but, Charley came strolling out the burning building, with not a scratch on her. While the revolt was eventually squashed and its fighters either resigned to reform or jailed, it still ended up giving a lot of concessions to the indigenous people there. Eventually, an autonomous zone was eventually established, but the revolt ended up stopped short, and there's now an uneasy truce in the area. Anita ended up dying in the conflict against the Black Spiral elder Vhaknoz Heart-Render, but not in vain. After helping to establish the caern "Mojón Sagrado Corazón" with local Uktena, Black Furies and Silent Striders, she imbued her rifle from the conflict with a hawk-spirit, and named it Windcaller. Later, while working with local community members, she recieved a call from an unknown person, who claimed to know her old mentor, Anita. The person claimed Anita had some unfinished business that needed to be attended to, and to head to Colorado and seek out one of her old friends. She was to seek out the elder of the Sept of the Looking Glass, and ask him about her old mentor, as she belonged to the sept in the past. With little more than a name to go on, and a place to crash courtesy of the activist network, she made her way to Crystal Springs. Category:Pending Characters